hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Season Contest
This contest is hosted by iBrian Hello there! I am hosting a hurricane season contest for the users, admins, and everyone else on this wiki, not including myself. The contest will span throughout the rest of 2015. Instructions Try to make the best hurricane season possible. The users and everyone else can post multiple seasons, as this is a long contest. Every season made FOR THE CONTEST ONLY is to be posted in the "Uploads" section on this page. At the start of 2016, I will pick the 10 best seasons, and put them on a top 10 list. There are certain prizes if you make it to the top, or at least close to it. *4th place: If one of your seasons makes it to this place, you will receive a special letter(comment) from me. I cannot tell you what it is about until the top 10 list is made. *3rd place: If one of your seasons makes it to this place, you will receive a picture of a legendary hurricane to put on your profile page. Exceptions include Tip, Haiyan, Zoe, Linda, and Wilma. But you wont know the exact superstorm until the top 10 list is made. *2nd place: If one of your seasons makes it to this place, you will be free of being banned in the banning game for 6 months! *FIRST PLACE WINNER: If one of your seasons turns out to be the winner, you will receive a prize(hint, it is not a poster, but it is something amazing). There are also rules for the hurricane seasons: *Rule 1: It has to be in the northern hemisphere because of the lack of shem cyclone pictures. *Rule 2A: There must be a certain # of storms that form: *Atl: No less than 10 storms, no more than 30 storms. *EPac: No less than 12 storms, no more than 30 storms. *WPac: No less than 20 storms, no more than 44 storms. *NIO: No less than 2 storms, no more than 10 storms. *Rule 2B: There must be a certain # of tropical storms(including hurricanes/majors that were once that intensity.): *Atl: No less than 10, no more than 27. *EPac: No less than 12, no more than 27. *WPac: No less than 20, no more than 36. *NIO: No less than 2, no more than 9. *Rule 2C: There must be a certain # of hurricanes(including majors that were once that intensity.): *Atl: No less than 1, no more than 16. *EPac: No less than 4, no more than 18. *WPac: No less than 10, no more than 30. *NIO: No less than 1, no more than 5. *Rule 2D: There must be a certain # of major hurricanes: *Atl: 0-8. *EPac: 1-11. *WPac: 7-20. *NIO: 0-2. *Rule 3: You must sign your username on the season you made. You also need to sign your username next to your season link. This is an example: *2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season by UsernameMan july 1 2015 10:00 *Rule 4: There must be no more than $200 billion in damages per season. *Rule 5: There must be no more than 10,000,000 deaths. *Rule 6: Don't post mean comments or trick seasons. If you post a mean comment/trick season, I or one of the users will report you to HypercaneTeen, and he will handle the situation. *Rule 7: All storms must have a description. *Rule 8: At least half of the storms in your season must have a main article. *Rule 9: Don't forget to have fun during the contest! That is all I have to say. I wish you very good luck, and hope you make this an AWESOME contest! Good bye! Uploads Post your seasons here. Category:Hurricane contests Category:Hurricane Season Contests